Talk:Protector's Strike
Useless skill! This skill is just Power Attack with conditional damage! why would anyone use this skill at all? 165.21.154.16 10:45, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :The half second activation of course. And to use them both at the same time. Both good skills. — Skuld 11:17, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Having both of these skills for simultanious use isn't a very feasible strategy. Seeing as how under normal circumstances, a warrior only regenerates 2 energy every 3 seconds, even constant use of one of these skills will drain away a shallow energy pool very quickly.--Krin 21:45, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::Then dont use them constantly. use them when you need to. M s4 22:03, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::also zealous weapon helps a lot. M s4 15:07, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Critical Chop I removed Critical Chop from the related skills list...because it isn't related at all. :1/2 activation which strike for bonus damage? –Ichigo724 22:27, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :1/2s activation is an uncommon and important trait for a melee attack. --Fyren 02:42, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :It seems somewhat of a double standard to include Magehunter Strike and not critical chop. As I see it, both skills are just as similar to Protector's Strike as the other.--Krin 17:49, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Odd Words This skill is worded funny. Anyone wanna verify? It says you strike for 38 more damage, this should be applied BEFORE armor, then, correct? --Crazytreeboy 11:06, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :Although the exact wording isn't used anywhere else, I think it's not different semantically from "you strike for +X damage" which is. In any case, no attack skill bonus damage is affected by armor. --68.142.14.30 17:26, 10 June 2006 (CDT) Anyone notice whether this skill acts like an AoE attack with the Scythe Weapon? Bulls Strike only effecting one opponent had been verified to my knowledge. This skill could be a suitable alternative to Bulls strike if it maintained the AoE aspect to its Damage with a scythe. --Amokk 16:15, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Actually if it should act like Malicious Strike it will his all targets. Sir On The Edge 18:03, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::Ahh, forgot I posted that question. Pro Strike is AoE with scythe --Amokk 23:52, 15 December 2006 (CST) Adrenaline gain I don't understand this statement: Because it has an activation time, Protector's Strike can be used to build adrenaline quickly. While more heavily taxing energy than Frenzy, it also frees up a stance. I couldn't find anything in the "Activation Time" or "Adrenaline" articles to suggest that activation times affect adrenaline gain. What gives? 196.25.255.195 07:40, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Because they don't. Protector's Strike simply allows you an extra attack every three seconds, thus increasing your adrenaline by increasing the amount of attacks. --220.233.103.77 08:15, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Nonetheless, there are far more effective methods of gaining adrenaline (any attack speed increase, "For Great Justice!", Berserker Stance). This has the advantage of being more flexable, I suppose, but the energy cost far outweighs this in my oppinion.--Krin 22:07, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::cleaned notes up M s4 22:43, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Related Skills Why is magehunter's strike considered a related skill. Other than the half-second activation time, I don't see any similarities.marcopolo47 14:50, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :There you have it. Half second activation time is significant enough to make them related. EDIT: Although, Harrier's Toss is kind of dubious. I think I'll remove it and see what happens. --Heelz 14:55, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::And yet there are plenty of other warrior half-second activation skills that are not on the list?--marcopolo47 14:56, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::well mage hunters and this share 5 Energy 12 Cast and 3 Recharge. And harriers has 1/2 cast and +damage vs moving keep both imo..--Diddy Bow 14:58, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::Imo only Bull's Strike and Harrier's Toss should be there since they do special things to moving targets; the other ½ second activation skills don't. (T/ ) 14:58, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Well at least someone agrees with me--marcopolo47 15:05, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::::This is from Project:Style and formatting/Skills Related skills The related skills section should be a short list of related skills. These skills should not simply share a common characteristic such as "knocks down" or "strikes multiple times" but instead be skills which might be interchangeable with the article's skill under many situations or otherwise serve a very similar purpose. The related skills section should not exceed having more then 5 skills listed, if it does, a quick reference should be created. I think the related skills section for all skills should be reviewed and changed to fit this standard. We shouldn't have a dagger attack listed as related on a spear attack page just cause they have a similar bonus (random example). Only skills that can be used on the same bar (or replaced, in the case of elites) should be under related skills. --Heelz 15:06, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Well apparently you are the only one who subscribes to that philosophy. And I quote: "skills which might be interchangeable with the article's skill under many situations or otherwise '''serve a very similar purpose.'"'' QQ. (T/ ) 15:08, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :You said it yourself, dang Entropy beat me to the edit. :)--marcopolo47 15:09, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well, you should've at least kept Magehunter's. No one uses Protector's Strike for the bonus damage. It's all about the followup spike. And I hope I never see a W/P pull out a spear to use Harrier's Toss when his target starts kiting because he swapped it in for Protector's Strike. In any case, I think the whole "related skills" things needs a revision. Some day, someone will add Leaping Mantis Sting to the page and all hell will break loose. --Heelz 15:13, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::Leaping Mantis Strike, no way. According to you guys, the only skills that can possibly be related to this are skills that have a half-second activation timemarcopolo47 15:15, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Hmm? I never said Bull's Strike shouldn't be on there, which has bonuses for moving foes. So does Leaping Mantis Sting. I just think putting a spear attack on a melee attack page is kind of dumb. --Heelz 15:17, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::::So why can a dagger attack that doesn't have a whole lot in common with this skill go on here, but a spear attack that seems more related can't. Because it's a ranged attack?marcopolo47 15:20, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::And what about spells? I have never seen someone run Spiteful Spirit, Empathy, and Insidious Parasite all on the same build. (T/ ) 15:31, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Being used in the same build or not is irrelevant, as long as the skills serve a similar purpose. (I can say this because I'm the one that wrote the S&F, heh.) --Fyren 16:17, 9 July 2007 (CDT) To marcopolo47 It shouldn't, because all it has is a bonus to moving foes. Same with Harrier's Toss, sure it has a more similar bonus, but it's completely pointless to compare these two skills. If anything, LMS is more notable because it can actually be used in conjunction with PS and Bull's Strike, albeit pretty uselessly. My point is, skills shouldn't be related if they have completely different parameters, even if they have the same effect. Besides, there are enough skills that have bonuses to "moving foes" to make a quick reference. But that won't do anything about the other ridiculous comparisons like Blazing Spear and Burning Arrow. --Heelz 15:41, 9 July 2007 (CDT) To Entropy Well, it's more likely that those would be on the same build than Protector's Strike and Harrier's Toss. But related skills can also be interchangeable, all those skills deter attackers. PS and HT both deter kiters (but more importantly can be used as followup attacks), but in completely different circumstances. For PS you're attacking in melee range; HT is range where if your target is kiting, it's probably not you. I guess I should say that instead of on the same bar. In any case, the related skills section needs some revision/clarification. There's probably many people who agree with me, but I don't want to argue anymore, you win. --Heelz 15:41, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Notes What's up with the sub par notes? Hammer suggestion might be good, but all the talk about crit when you hit the foe in the back for automatic crits.. does this skill turn your foe so you can hit him in the back? (No.. don't answer that :P) And then second note about building adrenaline using this skill..? Written by same person? --Lexxor 22:18, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :I think the crit part is suggesting that the enemy is running away (back is toward you) and you get a crit. As for the adrenaline build up, this does nothing adrenaline-related that a normal attack doesn't. That part makes no sense to me. N Segick 22:33, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Makes perfect sense to me. You auto-crit on targets that are kiting away. You gain about 1.5 more adrenalin with prot strike. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::It means you use it spike-ish to gain adrenaline faster, by giving you a really fast attack right after a regular one, so 2 strikes for adrenaline in barely more than the time it takes to get 1 --Gimmethegepgun 22:12, 10 August 2008 (UTC) This skill is win.